


Just A Fl-uke

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures





	Just A Fl-uke

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Inspired (loosely) by and written for Dacia.

Heero raised himself up off the bed on his arms and felt the muscles across his bare shoulders flex. He gazed down at the body beneath him. The young man lay naked on his creased white sheets, shadows playing across his chest as his heavy breathing rose and fell. He held his arms still with palms upwards as if in supplication, and his long legs were spread out at either side of Heero's poised body. A trapped nerve shivered in his upper thigh, making his pale skin shimmer: his wide eyes shone back from a face that was both beautiful and frightened, the pupils reflecting the moonlight seeping through the bedroom curtains. Heero knew those eyes were blue; he knew they showed both desire and fear. It wasn't going to stop him now.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he murmured.  
  
The boy couldn't seem to find any words, but he nodded. He licked at his lips, nervously. His knee bent a little, causing his legs to fall even further apart. Heero's eyes followed the trail of soft hair that ran from between the boy's pert nipples, over a tight belly and down to his groin. His gaze lingered over the groin. One of the boy's hands lifted up tentatively, as if to try and cover his nakedness -- but a gentle growl from Heero stopped him and he let it fall back, a quiet gasp escaping his moistened mouth. He let his head roll to one side, his long dark hair tangling around the side of his face, hiding a deep blush. He left himself completely open to Heero's view.   
  
Heero breathed gently over the boy's hip and watched as his engorged cock bobbed gently at his thighs. He heard him whimper, as if distressed that he couldn't control his body's reactions. There was a drop of pre-cum at its tip, glimmering in the same moonlight that exposed the trail on his cheek of tears that had fallen and then dried. Heero could smell the warmth from his young cock, nestling amongst its crisp hairs. He knew what it would taste like, sliding on his tongue. It would be like something fresh and rich, snatched from innocence.  
  
"You're beautiful, Duo," he sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I know you want this too. I've waited too long -- watched you too greedily to hold back now."  
  
The boy's eyes grew even wider. "You want me...? Like this?"  
  
Heero watched the mixture of emotions in the boy's eyes: amazement, excitement, naivety. "You know I do. I want to make you mine."  
  
"At first, I never thought you'd even talk to me," Duo breathed. "You were so strong; so clever. I watched you as well and -- please, forgive me -- I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be held by you. Then I met you at the store and you helped me in so many ways. I could never believe you were really my friend -- a mentor to me, in all my troubles and my struggles in the city. And then when you caught my arm that day..."  
  
Heero sucked in a breath. His heart hammered in his chest. "I knew I had to have you, Duo, since the first day you arrived. Since the day you stumbled on the steps outside; when you dropped your parcels, all fingers and thumbs, your hands shaking although you were trying not to show your nervousness." He laughed softly and the boy's eyes flickered up to his face.  
  
"Just like that," breathed Heero. "Since your eyes looked up at me, just like that."  
  
"I wanted to please you so much..."  
  
Heero moaned softly. The vision returned to his memory, of just minutes ago -- the boy on his knees at his feet, gazing up at him like that again; eyes wide and questioning; hesitant hand reaching to Heero's pants, pushing them down and aside; those plump lips asking to suck him, and so very, very keen to do it well...  
  
Heero shifted on the bed, nudging Duo's legs a little further apart. His own cock was heavy and hot, hanging between his naked legs. "I don't want to hurt you. But I will have you. The pleasure will come, I promise you."  
  
Duo swallowed, nodded again. His voice was soft. "Be gentle with me." He reached a hand up again, this time to stroke at Heero's face, serious and concentrated, staring down at him. "I've never met any man I wanted to take me like this." He tugged his own legs higher and wider, offering himself to Heero.  
  
Heero groaned at the sight: other words failed him. He was well-lubed, but he still moved as carefully as he could, sliding centimetre by centimetre in through the tight, puckered pink entrance. He bit his lower lip under his teeth and his arms locked tightly, holding him steady as he rocked his hips against the boy's.   
  
Duo whimpered -- soft, scared noises as he was breached and taken. His back arched and his head went back, his hair splayed across the sheets, dark against the white.  
  
Heero couldn't believe the delight of it all -- the tightness of the boy's ass; the wriggle of his hips; the gasps that came from his bared throat.  
  
"Ohgodohgod --" mewled Duo. "So -- big..."  
  
They settled to a rhythm but Heero didn't think he could restrain himself for much longer. His hands clenched at the sheets either side of Duo's head, the boy's long, silken hair tangling in his fingers. He started to deepen his thrusts, his breath heaving into the air between them. "Mine, at last --"  
  
"I'm yours," sobbed Duo. "Take me, Heero --"  
  
"Is this how you want it?" he growled. They were both panting loudly, the bed creaking beneath them with their efforts. Heero leant in more fiercely, strengthening his strokes. "This is the truth, Duo, this is how your body cries for me. Harder, deeper, faster, it cries --"  
  
There was a sudden drop in background noise as Duo caught his breath.  
  
"Well, now you mention it..." There was a rather different tone to his voice now, even through the breathlessness. "Actually, I sort of preferred the pace you started with." He wriggled awkwardly underneath Heero, causing the man on top to lose his stroke for a second. "Just a little slower...just a little to the right...ahhh...yessss..."  
  
Heero stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" Duo sounded rather annoyed. "Jeez, I just preferred the plunge effect to the piston, that's all. What's wrong with not wanting to walk for a couple of days like my legs couldn't stop a pig?"  
  
Heero made a gargling sound. His arms were rigid and the muscles were shuddering.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"My back's gone again," he ground out through gritted teeth.   
  
Duo stared up at him, watching the sweat break out on his forehead. "You mean -- you don't wanna continue?"  
  
Heero snarled at him. "That bottom disc is still vulnerable -- the chiropractor told me it might be. Hopefully... only cramp." He grimaced: his eyes were darkening with pain, not lust. "This position is too inflexible - all your damned fiddling about down there --"  
  
Duo nudged his hips a bit, just out of curiosity. Heero moaned, and not through sexual delight. Duo could feel his lover's cock softening inside him and he let it slip slowly out. He wriggled out from underneath him, not without a few curses as his hair stuck to sweaty limbs and the sheets got caught around his left ankle.  
  
"OK, come on, I'll help you. I'll massage it for you, like last time." He lowered Heero back down on to the bed face down and helped him stretch out. He warmed his hands and started to press on the seized muscle.  
  
Heero made groaning noises again, but he started to relax a little. "Sorry. We can try again later in the week, if you like."  
  
"Sure." Duo didn't sound like he was truly consoled, but then he snickered quietly. "Some of those lines were really cheesy, Heero. Where'd you find them? Yaoi Monthly?"  
  
"Christ, Duo," Heero muttered. "It was your idea, remember, the role playing? I thought I was pretty convincing, actually."  
  
" _Since your eyes looked up at me, just like that_? Where the fuck did that come from? I'm two inches taller than you. Only time I look up at you is when I'm on a lower step."  
  
" _I never met any man I wanted to take me like this_?" countered Heero, his lip curling.   
  
Duo was unfazed. He smirked. "Sounds good, right? And I got the whimpering down to a fine art. I think we're really building well on this scenario."  
  
"My turn for uke next time," grumbled Heero. "Your knees are stronger."  
  
Duo was still browsing mentally through the script. " _The pleasure will come_? _Harder, deeper, faster_?"  
  
Heero grimaced again. Duo's fingers were working their magic but he was still in pain. "Not tonight, I can tell you that for certain."  
  
"OK," Duo sighed. There were a few minutes of listless activity where Duo straightened the sheets and got Heero more comfortable. Then he laid down beside him and pulled the covers back over them both.  
  
Neither spoke for a while, though they couldn't sleep either.  
  
Then Heero gave a soft snicker in the cooling darkness.  
  
"What?" snapped Duo. Coitus interruptus gave him the grumps.  
  
" _So -- big..._ " mimicked Heero.  
  
"Artistic licence!" growled Duo, but Heero was shaking with laughter. His back seemed to have eased up considerably.  
  
Duo therefore felt fully justified in rolling back over on top of him, ignoring his half-hearted protests and resuming Act 2 with a slightly altered cast.   
  
end


End file.
